The present invention relates to a hinge for hinging a door or the like, in particular the door of a piece of furniture, to a wall member. The hinge comprises two base parts interconnected by brackets. The brackets assume the task of drag links. Their size and the arrangement of their bearing pins determine the kinematics when opening the door. In the case of a furniture door, the wall member is usually a sidewall of the piece of furniture. But it could also be a corresponding frame which is closed by the door or also by two doors, such as doors opening in opposite directions.